deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Pilgrim vs Eugene Sims
Scott Pilgrim vs Eugene Sims is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Scott Pilgrim vs Infamous! Two badass losers with amazing abilities duke it out! Who Will Win! Interlude Wiz: Losers will be losers. But, with every loser there's a badass one of them all. Boomstick: Scott Pilgrim, Ramona Flowers' Love Interest. Wiz: And Eugene Sims, the Teen Angel. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Scott Pilgrim Wiz: Scott Pilgrim. What seems to be a simple bass player and geek, is also the best fighter in the province. Boomstick: What, some 22 year old geek being the strongest fighter? How the hell does that even work? Wait till I join in and kick his ass Wiz: That’s a pretty bad idea, at the age of 16 on his first day at St. Joel’s Catholic High School- Boomstick: That looks more like a prison Wiz: Let me finish! On his first day he got into a fight with three older boys. He lost however and was sent to the principal’s office Boomstick: Typical. Wiz: Scotty then shortly composed up a band Boomstick: Hahah, composed. Good one Wiz.. Wiz: Well tha- Boomstick: I was being sarcastic. Anyway, he grouped up a band named Sonic & Knuckles to perform at the school. And gee, I wonder what the name was based off of Wiz: Scotty however moved to Toronto and formed a new band, Sex Bob-o- Boomstick: Wait, that’s what they named it? Ah..well, I guess they’ll surel-''' Wiz: Boomstick, no. Some time later Scott met Knives Chau a 17 year old high schooler and the two started dating '''Boomstick: So now the Sex Bob-Omb lives up to it’s name? Wiz: No! Scott seemed happy, but then she saw a girl in her dream. Ramona Flowers. Boomstick: And then it pulls a Puella Magi Madoka Magica yes? Wiz: Pretty much, Scott dumped Knives and moved on with Ramona, but. He needed to take out the Evil Exes. Boomstick: Oh yeah, those guys. Wiz: As such, Scotty now defends his love for Ramona by beating the shit out of every evil ex! With this he needs the right tools for the job Boomstick: Scott is a highly capable fighter. Skilled in hand to hand combat, his fighting styles, techniques and various moves derived from various games, most noticeably the Street Fighter series. So he’s basically a walking, talking and fighting game console Wiz: He’s also shown the ability to Level Up. Which increases his stats. And grants him a sword to use. Scott’s just as skilled in swordsmanship as he is in hand to hand combat Boomstick: However, if things go bad Scotty can unleash the Power of Lo-..wait. Power of Love!? The hell is Huey Lewis doing in on this? Wiz: Scott Pilgrim unleashes this sword after confessing his love for Ramona, as such he can use it as a longsword, It also has fire on the blade and can fire energy beams. However while it takes a long time to do so, The Power of Love can break. Boomstick: Fortunately Scotty has another sword up his sleeve, The Power of Self-Respect! Wiz: The Power of Self-Respect is considerably more powerful than the Power of Love. However like the Power of Love it can break through enough force. Boomstick: But he doesn’t need these swords to defend himself Wiz: Scott has taken hits from the likes of Todd Ingram, Defeated an entire buildings worth of guards, destroyed three robots without much hassle and taken out the Super Fighting Robot Boomstick: ♪SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT. MEGA- Wiz: Not that Super Fighting Robot. Unfortunately Scotty isn’t invincible. He tends to be forgetful and even naive to an extent. Also he initially saw himself as flawless and perfect in relationships, blaming any problems in said relationships on the other. And his continued rejections even manifested themselves in the form of a Dark Clone, Negascott. Boomstick: Huh.. Wiz: Also, he can never seem to hit a girl. Boomstick: But, I don’t know about you. But I suggest not to try banging Ramona with Scotty around Scott Pilgrim: I, Scott Pilgrim, will be the best 24-year old....Ever! Eugene Sims Wiz: Conduits, a sub-species of humans who possess superhuman abilities afforded them by the Conduit gene. Boomstick: That’s an original name. Anyway it’s basically superhuman attributes but in return everybody calls you a freak, we’ve been there before. Wiz: But it can appear in anyone, and such is the case with Eugene Sims. Boomstick: Eugene was a shy nerd and the son of the US Delaware Congresswoman. However he was constantly bullied at school, and he never had any control of his life Wiz: Basically it’s another one of those teenager films. Only he stands up to them in, not the way you’d expect. He retreated to one of his favorite games Heaven’s Hellfire. Where he could protect the weak with Angels and punish the bullies with Demons. But one day he was pushed too far an- *A pic is shown of the demon attacking everyone around him* Boomstick: Ah what the fuck is that thing!? Wiz: That’s one of his demons which attacked the people around him. After the incident he was tracked down by the Department of Unified Protection and locked away in Curdun Cay for six years. A conduit prison of sorts. Boomstick: But. Eugene managed to escape. And now he started a war against the D.U.P. ''' Wiz: Eugene is without question one of the most powerful Conduits. Eugene’s power affiliation is Video. The ability to absorb and control digital projections '''Boomstick: Forget me calling Scott the walking, talking, fighting game console. Eugene seems to be that! Wiz: He can Drain Video from television sets, satellite dishes, etc. and use it in attacks. Such as Video Torrent which fires a continuous stream of pixelated projectiles, Bloodthirsty Blades which attacks the enemy with exploding digital blades. Boomstick: He can dash into foes or hover with Video Surge. Shroud of Invisibility does, exactly what you think. ''' Wiz: Lastly is the Hellfire Swarm, which drops demons down on the foe or foes and obliterates anyone in sight. '''Boomstick: And if that isn’t enough he can summon Angels and Demons to fight. Summon a series of animated blades to both attack and pin his enemies into the ground. Wiz: He can pull enemies into his own digital world and even transform into He Who Dwells. A massive beast of an Angel Boomstick: That’s an Angel? Dear god I don’t want to see what the demons look like. Wiz: But even so, Eugene will transform back into his old self if He Who Dwells takes too much punishment. But you shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover. This is the true definition of that term Eugene Sims: I am “He Who Dwells” and you have invaded my dominion. Death Battle! Scott Pilgrim was at his normal life, he was practicing his bass. Scott Pilgrim: When will this song ever END!? Scott Pilgrim however was still head banging until he heard the news about conduits. And saw Eugene Sims Scott Pilgrim: So, that’s Eugene Sims huh? So that’s the guy I was notified about in my email. Scott Pilgrim cracked his knuckles Scott Pilgrim: I think it’s time I investigate! _______________________________________________________________________________________________ With Eugene Sims he was currently feeling down, moping about his past. However he heard someone opening the door to his basement. Eugene springed up as Scott Pilgrim casually walked in Scott Pilgrim: Walk into the club li- Eugene Sims: You, what are you doing in my domain. Scott Pilgrim: I am Scott. The best guy you’ll know. But, I’ve received an email about you. I only skimmed it but I know enough to say, bring it! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zknA9einzYw) Scott Pilgrim slammed his foot down. Eugene Sims: So, you’re gonna be like that? Very well. Eugene got in a fighting stance while Scott does the same Scott Pilgrim: You won’t know what’s hit you in the slightest! Eugene Sims: You shall remember my face, cause when I’m done with you, it’ll be the last thing you’ll ever see FIGHT! Scott Pilgrim ran up and punched Eugene right in the face Scott Pilgrim: Take that! Scott Pilgrim began a flurry of punches Scott Pilgrim: And that and that and that and that a- Eugene Sims kicked Scott Pilgrim away but Scott rolled behind him and jump uppercutted him into the air Scott Pilgrim: Shoryuken! Eugene Sims was getting angry Scott Pilgrim: Good ol’ megaman taught me this one! Scott Pilgrim slid on the ground and kicked Eugene laying down. Scott Pilgrim: You know I think you conduits may have just been a distraction rather than a force of nature. Scott Pilgrim slams his bass onto Eugene shattering it Eugene Sims: You should see me when I’m trying Eugene Sims got up and kicked Scott Pilgrim out of the basement and onto the road Eugene Sims: And you humans are all just bystanders, you never do any fighting like us now do you? Scott Pilgrim: Well, that’s pissy of you. After all I’ve shown you perfect I am than you! You need to clear up your little act Eugene Sims’ hands started glowing blue Eugene Sims: That’s exactly what I’m gonna do. Eugene Sims grabbed Scott and threw him into a nearby TV store Eugene Sims: This is perfect. Eugene Sims began using Video Drain. Draining all of the TV’s video Scott Pilgrim: What is this!? This is reminding me of that vegan psychic! Only with video! Eugene Sims unleashed the Video Torrent knocking Scott Pilgrim away Eugene Sims: I knew it! Eugene Sims ran up and punched Scott multiple times before he kicked Sims right in the gut (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNPIeDio2LU) Scott Pilgrim: BOOM! Right in the gut! Scott Pilgrim grabbed and threw Eugene away and leaped at him and span around kicking Eugene multiple times Scott Pilgrim: Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! Eugene was back down, he this time slammed his fist onto the ground furiously Eugene Sims: I’m done with you. Eugene Sims pull out a bloodthirsty blade, whilst Scott pulled out his own katana Scott Pilgrim: Trying to play this game ain’tcha! Eugene Sims: Only a measly katana, you don’t know the Conduits very well at all don’t you? Try and think next time, you fool. Both nerds glare at each other before running towards each other, ALA Ninja Gaiden. They both jump up approaching each other in the air and both swing their katanas.. ..however Scott got the short end of the stick and his katana shatters and Eugene Sims kicks him down. Eugene Sims falls down safely while Scott fell to the ground Eugene Sims: You’re finished. Scott Pilgrim however surprisingly hopped up Scott Pilgrim: Pfft, hah! You obviously must not know who’s the strongest fighter in the province! Scott Pilgrim took a step back and charged at Eugene Scott Pilgrim: Charge n’ barge! Eugene sprouts Video wings and also charged, Eugene’s strength however overpowered Scott’s and knocked him away. Scott Pilgrim: Jesus! Now I need to start actually thinking! Hmm..I know, the Power of Love! That outta do him! Scott Pilgrim regained his balance and got a confident look on his face Eugene Sims: Oh what trick do you have up your sleeve now? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ou-xCHFdG0c) Scott Pilgrim: For..Ramona! Scott Pilgrim’s chest started glowing red. And the Power of Love emerged. Scott grabbed onto the handle and got into his fighting stance Eugene Sims: You have to be kidding me.. Eugene Sims grabbed Scott by the neck and began transporting the both of them to his digital dimension. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ft9MFbD5Wc) Scott Pilgrim immediately sprawled onto the ground and Eugene used his Shroud of Invisibility. Scott Pilgrim: Hey where did you go! Scott Pilgrim wandered the empty, hell like dimension. Scott Pilgrim: Here conduit! Here conduit! I’ve got a blade to stab you with! ..hello? Suddenly a giant angel emerged, it was He Who Dwells HWD: You have now made me furious! You shall face the wrath of “He Who Dwells!” Scott Pilgrim: ....wow... Scott Pilgrim began immediately firing energy attacks from the Power of Love at He Who Dwells. But He Who Dwells resisted it with ease and fired a Video Blast at Scott. Scott avoided the attack but, he didn’t realize that The Power of Love was still out with him and the Video Blast destroyed it Scott Pilgrim: No! Ugh, come on think Scott think! I got it! Scott Pilgrim looked on Scott Pilgrim: Scratch what I said about fighting you for Ramona, I’m fighting you..for me. A purple glow appeared from Scott’s chest as the Power of Self-Respect emerged. He Who Dwells groaned, annoyed. Scott Pilgrim: I shall end you! Scott Pilgrim leaped at He Who Dwells, but he shot more Video Energy knocking Scott back down to the platform he was standing on. Scott PIlgrim: Damn it! He Who Dwells fired another Video blast. Scott hid behind a pillar but it shattered and launched Scott back and destroyed the Power of Self-Respect. Scott Pilgrim: What!? There goes the last thing I have left! I don’t know what to do! He Who Dwells: Such insolence! You would dare challenge a Conduit through your own nativity? It’s time to show the punishment to those who dare stand in the way of such! Be gone! He Who Dwells summoned a herd of demons which zoomed after Scott. The camera moves upwards as Scott begins screaming, the demons begin to rip him apart and blood splattered all over the Digital World. He Who Dwells: That’s how we do it. He deserves it for daring to challenge “He Who Dwells” K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: No! Not Scott! Wiz: Indeed. While Scott may be a very capable figher, Conduits are at a whole different level. With better speed and stamina. Boomstick: Also, Scott’s forgetful mind didn’t help him either. Wiz: And keep in mind that while Scott could take hits from Todd Ingram, he never could actually defeat him without a Deus Ex Machina. Boomstick: He Who Dwells was also capable of keeping Scott at a distance and was strong enough to destroy pillars. And as the Power of Love and Power of Self-Respect has been shattered before, what’s to stop Sims from shattering them? Wiz: Finally the demons have been known to obliterate everyone in sight, so what made Scott any different? Boomstick: Scott just needed to pull himself together Wiz: The winner is Eugene Sims Who will you be rooting for? Scott Pilgrim Eugene Sims Next Time (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle. A shovel is shown. And then a Terra Blade FIGHT! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015